Everything I want
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Post War, HBP spoilers. The war is over, but everyone's favorite couple is having problems. Harry is being childish and Ginny is being stubborn. Throw a disturbed Draco into Ginny's final year and what do you get? Read and find out FINISHED!
1. Avoiding? What meanst this?

Everything I Want

Chapter One

Avoiding? What Meanst this?

Ginny

I was avoiding him. It wasn't too hard and Ron hadn't noticed. Thank Merlin for small favors. Ron has these occasions where he is astutely observant.

I had been avoiding him for about a week. Not that it was hard, yesterday was his first day home since the end of the war.

That's right the war is over. I should be in his arms, a gold and diamond band on this finger right here. It would look good wouldn't it? Mrs. Ginevra Potter.

Keep dreaming Gin. The war ended a week ago and we haven't spoken to each other. He's being pigheaded and childish. I am being self perservatory and childish. I think I got the better deal. So there, Harry. Right now who's more mature?

The correct answer was me.

But seriously, there is a reason the two most eligible bachelors to come from Hogwarts aren't together.

No, I don't want to talk about it.

He came home yesterday, since the Ministry and the press finally finished with him. He's graduated you know? Even though he never went to his final year, the Ministry gave him full marks and let him pass. I don't think he knows what to do now. He has his revenge, the world is safe from all impending doom (Although Lucius is still alive so life's not all peachy).

I started avoiding him at breakfast yesterday. We were all sitting at the table, eating when Dad burst in yelling excitedly. Harry was with him. My family jumped from their chairs en masse and began congratulating him. I stayed in my seat.

He peeked his head around George for a second and I gave him my Great-to-see-you-again look. He disappeared behind Fleur and reemerged to give me a We-need-to-talk look.

I wasted no time. I grabbed Hermione and dragged her out to the garden under the protest that I needed her help with some of my potions for my NEWTs class this year. Hermione, being Hermione, was delighted to help and snarled unintelligently at everyone who tried to interrupt us.

I wasn't lying, per se. I didn't need that much help with Potions. For the first three years of school, I got by in the class through liberal use of tutors (namely Blaise Zabini) and extra credit. Snape didn't exactly hate me, but I clearly wasn't a favorite. Well actually in a very bizarre sense I was. He made the effort after my first year to set up tutoring for me. Maybe he felt bad, or maybe he thought he could goad me into joining his legion of dark scantily clad concubines.

I really need to stop reading cheesy romance novels.

Any way, I managed through class until forth year. The year I finally got kind of over Harry. Blaise fractured his wrist in an accident on a horse. Then I had a new tutor. For some reason, after only one session with Draco Malfoy, potions seemed to come naturally to me. I swear he did some spell.

But the weirdest thing was, he wasn't mean. He was quite, drawn back. I don't know why I started enjoying Potions and excelling, but I didn't care.

In any case, Hermione and I actually spent most of the day talking about boys and such. Hermione and Ron were finally going out, much to our family's delight. It had taken nearly losing Hermione in the war to realize how much he needed her, but Ron finally admitted it.

That night at dinner, Harry sent me a look that said, we need to talk, NOW! I flipped my hair in a perfect imitation of Fleur before turning to said blonde relative and engaging her in an intellectual conversation about something I can't remember. Alright we did the girly gush thing but Hermione joined in so I can pretend it was intelligent conversation.

I left the table early to help mom with dishes. Harry moved to follow, but Fred and George apparated in at that moment from the lawn where they had been watching and took turns pulling pranks.

Never let it be said I don't appreciate the twins. As of this moment they are the only two males in on my little scheme. They are also the only two males in my house who under stand why I'm not too thrilled about talking with Harry right now.

So now I'm in my room, getting ready for bed. One day down seventeen until school starts.


	2. The Fight

Chapter Two

The Fight

Today is not going well.

Lets start at the begining, shall we? I got up this morning quite ready to face anything.

Well, anything but what happened.

I came down from getting dressed in a tanktop, skirt and spiderweb stockings, and ran straight into Harry.

"We have to talk."

Oh fuck. Those are the four worst words any girl wants to hear. "Um, I was going to help Mum with breakfast." I managed not to stutter. Aren't you proud of me?

"That can wait GIn, we have to talk."

Lovely. those four words again. I wonder if he could say it a few more times for posperity.

"Alright," I relenquished. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You know."

Double Fuck. He wanted to talk about 'that'.

"Look Harry, isn't there a better time?"

"No, Ginny we need to talk now."

"Why now? What makes today any different from tomorrow?" Or six years from now?

"Ginny, Why did you disobey me?"

Fuck, here we go. I really didn't want to get into this. K, Harry in a moment of pure chauvanism, ordered me stay behind during the final battle. Do you really think I'd just say ok and stay back? Well the stupid prick did.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter." I enunciated carefully, putting a viscious emphasis on his name, making me sound like Snape. "I wasn't aware I was your property to be ordered about."

I was getting pissed off and nothing good ever came of that.

"GInny I asked you to stay back because I love you."

"And I fought because I love you!"

"Ginny, I didn't want you to get hurt."

"And I wanted you to get hurt?"

"You're not listening..."

"No, Harry Potter, you're the one that's not listening. You want to be my boyfriend? Well you have to accept that I'm not just going to sit at home while you risk your life for one stupid crusade after another!"

"I was saving the world! That's not exactly stupid!"

"It is when you insist on letting yourself into harms' way to do it!"

I started from the room, furious with him and myself. He grabbed my arm.

"We're not finished!"

I pulled my arm from his grasp. "Until you realize this problem won't just go away because you want it to, yes, we are."

I stormed into the kitchen where half my family had doubtless heard the exchange. The boys looked shocked, but Hermione, Fleur and Mum radiated approval. I looked around and saw Fred and George were missing, I grabbed the enchanted cell phone my father had given me and announced I was going to see the twins, before apparating to Diagon Alley.

A/N: I know could be longer. Oh well. Next chap should be. Next chap, first appearance of Draco! Thanks to every one who reviewed! to Pussin Boots- Sorry this took so long, Hope to have chapt three up by Halloween. To Dracoandme- glad you like! To Alexia Malfoy- thanks! I think I acutally have a plot this time! Go me! To jjp91- Talk about girly stuff and they usually go away. Works for me ;) thanks for the review!


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter Three

Diagon Alley

The sign read Diagon Alley, but it was the kind of place that needed no introduction. I entered with head held high. Life had changed since the war only everything was still eeriely the same. Girls snickered behind my back, only this time the snickering wasn't about my clothes, but my wildly public and rocky relationship with Harry.

I sighed. It was never going to end. Those who had secretly allied with Voldemort sneered at me. Those who knew about me betraying my promise to Harry, gave me sympathetic glances. It never ended.

I walked briskly to the end of the row, where a sign proclaimed the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes were located. The sign below said they were closed. I didn't blame them. It was ninethirty. most normal people weren't up yet.

I knelt and gently whispered the counter password into the lock. An Alohamora charm later and the door swung open. Fred and George should be up, but I entered cautiously. the twins were infamous for their ingenuity.

Sure enough, the moment I stepped into the darkened shop, something hurtled from the darkness on my right, headed straight for my chest. I leapt the the side then again as another one came at me from the right. My seeker toned skills allowed me to effortlessly dodge the misiles. After a moment or so my eyes ajusted and I saw my assaliants were logs suspended from the roof. They must have been set to trip wires or something.

I dogded, trying to get the feel for the their movement. When I thought I had their rythem, I leapt.

A moment later the lights turned on and Fred and George looked down at where I sat on the closest log. I grinned at them. After a moment they grinned back.

"Hiya, Ginners."

I hopped off the now stationary log. "Need help putting this back?" I asked, motioning at the logs.

Fred shook his head and waved his wand. The logs returned to their places in the rafters as the twins came down to greet me.

"So, little 'un, what brings you here at such a time of night as this, so very in completely dressed?" George sang in a falsetto.

I gave him a mock glare. George led me into the kitchen behind the shop. I collapsed in a chair as Fred prepared tea. I watched the two of them, moving in perfect unison. It never ceased to amaze me how the two of them could be in such sync with each other yet so very different.

I accepted the tea George handed me. The twins folded themselves into the chairs opposite me. I sipped the tea for a minute or so before giving them the oppurtunity to ask me the questions they obviously were dying to.

"So why are you here?"

"Using this as your excuse for the day?"

"Not that we mind..."

"... we could always use some help, especially with school starting soon."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Harry and I had a bit of a spat."

A girl would immediately ask what it was on and whether I was ok. Fred and George were above that. Being twins, they seemed to have a certain intuition into their siblings, me most of all.

"Over the war?"

"Yup."

"Any chance he'll realize he's wrong and you two can get your happy ever after before you head back?"

"I'm betting no."

Fred reached over and took my hand as George did the same. "Want us to kick his ass?"

I couldn't help it. The image of Fred and George beating up Harry was just too funny. I laughed.

"George, I don't think she appreciates us." Fred said, sounding offended.

"I'm getting that vibe as well." George replied, also sounding offended. But when I looked at them, both were grinning.

QQQQQQQQQQQ

I finally left the shop six hours later. Fred and George had conned me into working. I walked away with my pocktes full of galleons. As usual, they had over paid me. Naturally I didn't mind. I was just itching to buy something.

As I left the shop something caught my eye. I turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the shop facade. He was looking at the ground and I wondered breifly if he was looking for me. But that was ridiculous... right?

He seemed to sense me for he looked over. He didn't say anything.

"Hey Malfoy." I muttered, trying not to remember the last time we met.

He said nothing. I found myself looking up into his silver eyes...

... and falling into a memory.

Dedications!

Tomsgirl2005- I know! I'm sooo sorry! As you can see, I'm trying to update a bit faster. Bear with me, I got a lot of fics that need updating

Pussin Boots- Tada! A bit longer than usual!

eliana-moran- Goody! Here you are!

jjp91- Hahahaha! isn't it fun to be a girl!

Kawaii&Crazy- I'm working. Sorry this is most likely gonna be Ginny/Draco. I'm thinking of doing a Harry/Ginny one shot. If you want, I'll send you a line when I get it up

HarryGinnyfan23- sures! here it is, sorry for the delay!


	4. The Night Voldemort Died

Chapter Four

The Night Voldemort Died

_I dodged the curse and flung my braid over my shoulder. I knew Harry was around here somewhere, but I wasn't too keen on actually seeing him I could foresee bad things coming of that. _

_I flung a spell at someone. Then hands encircled my wrists. I reacted instinctively. I swung my head back, hoping to find my captors own. There was no such luck. _

_I felt the arms pulling at me, when a voice echoed from somewhere behind me. _

_"Sectumsempra!"_

_My captor released me and fell, bleeding. _

_I spun, expecting to see Harry or Ron, for the voice had been male. Instead I saw Draco Malfoy. I gaped. He stared at the fallen body as it twitched. I stared at him._

_"M-Malfoy? Wha...?"_

_He looked up at me, as though just noticing me. _

_"You shouldn't be here, Ginny." _

_I expected a taunt. I expected a nickname. I didn't expect the dead tone to his voice or the blank look in his eyes. Something was wrong here. _

_"Yo, Malfoy?"_

_He looked at me, eyes barely registering me. _

_"You ok?" _

_"They killed her."_

_"Who?" I asked, then it dawned on me. "Narcissa?" I had never met Draco's mother, but I knew what it was like to lose someone. And his mother to boot. _

_I felt like I should hug him, or comfort him, but all I could say was "I'm sorry."_

_How lame and cliche can you get?_

_He smiled sadly, but said nothing. _

_"Who killed her?"_

_He shrugged. "Some Death Eater."_

_I was shocked. "You don't know?"_

_He shook his head. Then he pointed to a distant figure. "He might have."_

_He started toward the figure. I realized he was going to single handedly kill every Death Eater he could find until he killed them all or was in turn killed. He was bleeding from his head and his left leg. I wondered how many he had already killed. I knew he was gonna get himself killed._

_So I did what any self respecting Gryffindor would do. I tackled him. _

_Draco fell, surprised. I was surprised I had the guts but I recovered. I quickly bound him. _

_"Ginny? What the Hell are you doing?"_

_I brushed my hair from my eyes. "Trying to save your arse."_

_"What makes you think I was in danger?" He demanded. He was sounding more normal, but I wasn't taking any chances. _

_"Because you were trying to take on the whole Death Eater army alone." _

_He might have responded, but I decided I didn't want to hear it and stunned him. _

The memory ended and I tore my eyes from his.

"Hello Ginny." He replied. It took me a couple of seconds to remember what I had said.

"What no insults? No derivative remarks about my family?" I demanded.

He looked at me. Then he looked up at my brother's store. "Seems like they're doing good for themselves."

Draco Malfoy gives me a headache. I've decided that.

"Still trying to destroy the forces of evil alone?" I asked.

He smiled. I was thrown off balance. He must really have cracked if he was smiling at me. "Still making your boyfriend run up walls?"

I decided not to answer that and gracefully walked away.

Not the most productive of days, but at least I had gotten him to smile.

(A/N: Had this chapter back logged for a while on my computer, sorry about the delay.

To Tomsgirl2005- ask and you shall receive! don't worry about being mean, I really need to update my fics more often

To Pussin Boots- gotta love the twins!

To jjp91- sorry about the delay! Yeah he does!

To SlytherinGoddess15- ta da! The memory!

To HarryGinnyfan23- thanks! Here you go!


	5. Back Home

Chapter Five

Back home.

I apparated home after spending abit of the money my brothers had heaped on me. To my credit, I actually bought some of my supplies for classes. Especially for Potions. Have I mentioned I actually like that class?

I was somewhat surprised that no one attacked me on my arrival home. In fact all I got was a nod from Ron. I went into the kitchen, looking for Mum.

"Hey, Mum. What's up?"

She smiled at me over her shoulder. "I'm proud of you Ginny."

I felt a blush crawl over my cheeks. "Mum..." I began.

"No, Ginny." She dried her hands on a towel and turned to me. "You did what you thought was right. You shouldn't be punished. You are a lot like me at that age." Mum sighed wistfully. "I'm proud of you, despite the consequences."

I was about to protest when her words hit me. "What consequences?" I asked slowly.

Suddenly Mum looked like she wanted to take back those last three words. "Um..."

"Mum." I began dangerously. A normal person would flee in terror, but Mum was Mum. If I went all quiet and threatening on her, she wouldn't tell me anything. I decided to switch tactics. "Look, Mum, you know I'm going to find out eventually... Soooo..." I trailed off enticingly.

Mum was no match for my stunning intellect (more like she could see the truth in my words and realized I would get it out of her sooner or later). "Harry left."

Somehow I expected something a bit more earth shattering.

"Yeah?" I reiterated, getting a glass of milk.

"For Austrailia."

The milk threatened to go up my nose as I spat it out. Mum patted my back as I coughed. "What?" I finally demanded.

"Shortly after you left, he came downstairs with his trunk. He said he was leaving."

"Why?"

"Apparently he needed to sort somethings out with himself."

I leaned against the counter and finished my milk. I made no effort to wipe away the mustache that I knew was on my upper lip. I knew it would drive Mum crazy. "So he went to Austrailia?"

"Yes." Mum replied, reaching for a dish towel. I sighed. I thought she would have made it longer. I wiped the mustache from my lip with the back of my arm. Mum made a small sound of dismay. Somedays she was too easy.

"But... Austrailia? Not that I have anything against them, but still..."

Mum shrugged. "Maybe he needed to get away."

Damn. There it was. That guilt that only a mother could manage to put into six words. That feeling that I was somehow in the wrong. That I should apologize. But I wasn't going to. I refused. What had I done wrong?

Though I swore it, the guilt would follow me for several weeks.

(A/N: Really short and I apologize. There just wasn't really anything else to say in this chapter.


	6. Head Girl Ginny

Chapter Six

Head Girl Ginny

I screwed my hazel eyes against the morning light. I like to pretend my eyes are green or some exotic color. The truth is they're plain brown. It can be really discouraging.

The owl pecked at the glass again and I growled again. It was too damn early for this.

I rolled onto my stomach and shoved my head into my pillow. Why the hell was that bird at my window? Harry can't have come to his questionable senses this soon. It wasn't the Hogwarts letter, they always went downstairs for all of us.

Except I was the only one this year.

I poked my head out of the covers. Sure enough it was a Hogwarts Owl. Which meant I had to move. I reached up and opened the window. The Owl dropped a letter into my outstretched hand and ate the pellets I dug up from some nether region of my bed side stand.

I pulled my head further from the comforts of my bed and pealed back the seal. I wrinkled my nose as I saw the title. My NEWTs results.

I pulled out the paper and regarded it. Not bad. Not Hermione standard, but I got outstanding on Potions and Herbology. Fine by me. Exceeds Expectations in Defense and Charms.

I let the paper fall to the ground. I refused to admit it to anyone, but I had been worried about them. But now was sleep time. I'd celebrate later.

The owl hooted again.

I looked up at him with one eye. "What? You gave me your letter. I gave you food and water." I didn't add that the water had been for Arnie. "What else do you want?"

He hooted again and nudged a letter with his foot. I hadn't seen that before. I reached out and picked it up. It was surprisingly heavy. I opened the Hogwarts seal and a shiny object fell to my pillow.

Then I fell out of bed.

888 (A/N: To Tomsgirl2005- looky! See if I was really mean I would have changed the chapter title and ended it here. But I like you, so I decided to be nice! GO me!)

I ran down the stairs into the kitchen, managing not to kill myself in the process. As one would expect, Mum was in the kitchen, making breakfast. She turned around as I came tearing into the room.

"What is it Ginny?"

Wordlessly I held out the two letters and the badge I had just gotten.

Mum looked at the NEWTs results then at my list of supplies. Finally she saw the badge.

She looked up at me. "Oh GInny!" She threw her arms around me. "A Head Girl? Another in the family! I'm so proud. Come," She went to the closet and pulled out her jacket. "Let's go get your supplies!"

"But, Mum, what about Breakfast?"

Mum wrinkled her nose. "Let them make it for once."

And laughing, we flooed to Diagon Alley.


	7. The New Care Of Magical Creatures Teach

Chapter Seven

The New Care of Magical Creatures Professor

I waved down Colin Creevey and his brother. As usual they embraced me and began rattling on about something. I laughed and turned in a way that I knew would cause the light to catch on my new badge.

Both boys stopped and stared for a moment.

"Ginny? Are you the Head Girl?"

I looked down at my chest in mock surprise. "So I am." I laughed again.

"And quite proud is her family, I can assure you." Came a familiar voice.

I turned and gasped to see my big brother Charlie.

"Charlie!" I shrieked and flung myself at him. I wasn't that tall, though someone once told me that the youngest child was supposed to be the tallest. Infact, I was about three inches shy of Charlie who was among the smallest of us.

Charlie laughed an caught me, spinning me around. I don't know what it is about my big brothers, but Bill and Charlie could always cheer me up no matter my mood. And since I'd been thinking about Harry and Draco alot lately, I needed the distraction.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, releasing him.

"Well, baby sister, since you can't stay out of trouble for more than a month on your own, and since Hagrid was injured..."

He trailed off and spread his arms wide. So my big brother was going to be my teacher. I was suddenly glad I hadn't dropped the class. Not that Hagrid wasn't good, but sometimes he got a little off subject.

As Charlie helped me get my trunk on the train, I thought I saw a glimspe of Draco's pale blonde hair, but when I turned to look, there was nothing.

I put it out of my head and headed toward the Prefect's cabin.

(A/N: The next chapter will be switching sides to a third person point of view. Just to warn you.


	8. Hermione's Master Plan

Chapter eight

Hermione's Master Plan.

(A/N: I got the idea for this chapter from a picture I saw. You can find it here: http / www . artisticalley . org / gallery / showphoto . php ? photo 14811 & cat 590 (minus spaces) Also, this chapter is in third person.

Hermione watched Draco Malfoy get onto the train. A subtle smile broke over her face.

"Ron!" She called, once Malfoy was safely aboard.

He scurried over much as she expected him to. She turned to him and spoke in a slightly breathless, excited voice. "Ron, My love!"

He took her hands in his, overcome by her excitement.

She turned from him, looking over the train. She left one hand in his. "Ron! It's perfect!"

"Yes!"

"There's no way it could fail!"

"Yes! Not with you my love!" Ron blathered on. He had no idea what Hermione was talking about but he was swept up in the moment and would agree to almost anything.

"I mean there is some small margin of error, but it will work!"

"Of course, my love!"

"Everything will be perfect!"

"Yes!"

"Ginny will be happy!"

"Yes!"

"And before you know it, you'll have a brother in law!"

"Yes!"

"And Ginny and Malfoy will live happily ever after!"

"Ye- what?"

Hermione turned patiently to Ron. "Ron, this has to be done to ensure Ginny's happiness."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ginny and Malfoy are in love."

"WHAT?"

"Well not yet. That's what the plan is for."

"Hermione, you know I worship you, but HAVE YOU LOST IT? THIS IS MALFOY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! AND MY SISTER!"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend. She had hoped this would be easier, but she saw she was going to have to break a few eggs. She let her eyes tear up and fluttered one hand to her mouth. "B-but Ron! I-I just want to make G-ginny happy!" She buried her face in his chest. He paused a moment then stroked her hair. She had him.

"Ok, mione. don't cry. We'll try your plan!"

She smiled tearily up at him before kissing him. Now to get Charlie in on this.


	9. Train Ride

Chapter Nine

Train ride

I thought about sharing a compartment with Charlie, but by the time I got back from my meeting, he was no where to be found. I sighed and found a comparatively empty room. There was one person, Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin. She looked up as I entered then returned to the book she was reading.

"Mind if I come in?"

She looked at me again, blue eyes sparkling behind her glasses. She seemed to be trying to make up her mind about me. Finally she shook her head, returning again to her book.

I sat down opposite her. Colin and Dennis were doubtless looking for me, but I had every confidence that they would be kept occupied until they managed to find me. If they ever did.

I glanced at Daphne's book. A Midsummer's night's dream. I smiled.

"Who's you favorite character?"

I started out of my thoughts. Daphne was looking at me over her stylish glasses.

"What makes you think I read it?"

"You smiled when you saw the title. That's usually a dead give away."

I felt my smile widen. "Puck."

She smiled back. "I agree. He is quite charming."

"So's Oberon. Puck knows how to have fun."

Daphne nodded. "But who would you rather date, the serious Oberon, or the wild Puck?"

I thought about it. "Neither."

She raised a brow. "Really? Why's that?"

"I want someone who has the capacity to be serious. Puck really doesn't, for all his somber speaches. While he talks of death, he laughes brightly behind your back. Oberon can't take a joke, so I don't want him that serious. I need someone who's willing to be serious, but also ready to laugh."

Daphne smirked. "Don't we all."

"What about you?"

She thought about it. "A Puck. I tend more towards the Oberon side myself and I need something to temper myself."

I smiled. "You would do well with my brothers."

Daphne laughed. "Sure."

"What?"

"Your brothers have problems with commitment. Every girl knows that."

I laughed. Now that I thought about it, they did. Still, Daphne and I had become friends. And I wanted to help.

(A/N: Ah, a slightly more serious chapter. I have to figure out what the hell I'm doing with this fic. (sighes) Oh well.


	10. More Good News

Chapter Ten

More good news

I stretched in the confines of my robe. Daphne yawned as she lounged beside me in the carriage. We smiled at each other breifly as we made our way across to the castle.

I wondered if she could see the Theserals too. As far as I knew she had fought in the war too.

I got out of the carriage and helped Daphne. She laughed and curtsied gracefully.

"Miss Weasley!"

I turned to see McGonagall hurrying toward me. I straightened my skirt and wondered what I could have done now.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I must congradulate you on your appointment to Head girl. But there is something else I wish to talk to you about."

I felt the urge to look for which of my brothers had committed the crime. Old reflex.

"Yes?"

"I would like it if you would be the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

I stared.

"Huh?" I finally managed.

"I know it's rather sudden, but I hoped you'd be able. Seeing as you're one of the only returning members. You might want to take the position of Seeker. With Potter gone, you'll need a strong seeker."

I stared a bit more.

"Um, ok."

"Excellent. Decide when you want to hold try outs and get back to me."

Daphne grinned at me as McGonnagall walked off.

"Head girl and Captain? Not bad!"

I blushed. "Stop."

We walked off to the castle. I was on cloud nine and Daphne was humoring me. Dennis and Colin met us there. I noticed Colin's blue eyes lingered on Daphne a bit longer than usual.

I smirked and led the way into the Great hall. Daphne left us for her table and Colin's eyes followed her. I rapped him with my spoon after he tried for a third time to eat his potatoes while watching her and stabbing me for the third time.

He looked back at me and blushed scarlet. I looked up at the Teacher's table. Charlie was up there. And there was Lupin, back to teach another year as Defense against the Dark arts. Slughorn had retired and...

I stared.

(A/N: Oh! Jules is gonna kill me!

To Lauren: Thanks for the input. I really like it when people like my fics enough to want to help me. I don't know when I'll get around to it, but I'll try to get some more flashbacks in.


	11. Mr Malfoy

Chapter Eleven

Mr Malfoy

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the teacher's table.

He didn't look too happy. He was sitting next to Professor Binns. The ghostly professor wasn't speaking to him, but Professor Trelawney was trying to tell him something or other. Probably when he was going to die.

I was aware I was staring. Luckly no one else was. Aware that is. I'm sure I wasn't the only one staring. After all he was attractive.

I didn't just think that.

Draco was ignoring Trelawney. His gaze roamed the hall. I looked away as he neared my area. I felt his smirk as his eyes lighted on my red hair. I gave in and looked up at him. He raised his goblet to me. I replied in kind, glad he was looking happy. Ish.

I wondered if he was to be the Head of Slytherin now.

The next day I had Potions first thing. I rolled out of bed and into a pair of jeans and a light grey tanktop that had Romania blazed across the front. There was a dark green dragon on the back.

I pulled on my robe as I trotted down the stairs to the Great Hall. No mail came for me but I didn't care. I shoveled in a peice of toast and a cup of tea before taking my leave of my boys. I had gotten into a habit of running in the morning and I missed the Pitch. I shed my robe at the edge. My jeans were not ideal for this, but they were comfortable. I stretched quickly and took a few laps before I noticed I had an audience.

Draco Malfoy sat in the stands. I jogged over and stopped.

"If you twist your ankle, I still expect you in class." He said by way of greeting.

"I missed you too."

He glanced down at me and relaxed. "I'm surprised you still are in Potions."

I shrugged. "I like it. And it's needed for Medical Studies."

He raised an eyebrow. "That what you want?"

"It's what I'm good at."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah. I like it. I'm good and I'm proud of it. Got a problem."

He raised his hands innocently. But he was smiling.

(A/N: Look! I'm sticking to a schedule!


	12. Hermione's Plot Begins

Chapter Twelve.

Hermione's Plot begins

(A/N: This chapter returns to omnipotent. Mostly we'll be following Charlie.)

Charlie watched Ginny walk into the castle with Draco Malfoy. He sighed as she laughed brightly at something he said. He had hoped she wouldn't be interested in him. Apparently, Hermione was right, once again.

School had been back in session for three weeks now. Ginny and Draco, when they weren't in thier respected classes, were almost inseparable. He always saw the blonde at the Quidditch pitch while Ginny was practicing. After the first time, Charlie noticed Draco brought a thermos of coffee to the early practices and after the afternoon practices the two went down to the kitchens for ice cream.

They were quite obvious. Ginny most likely thought that she was just being nice to him. Draco probably thought he hung out with her because she was the only one on campus that didn't run screaming from him everytime he said hi.

It was now six weeks to the day since Hermione had proposed her plan. Naturally Charlie had been flabergasted when she first brought it up.

Six Weeks ago...

"You want me to do what?"

Hermione was sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs dangling down. She looked cute, her dark hair pulled back in two wayward pigtails. Charlie wouldn't deny he was attracted to her. She was the smartest girl he knew and smart girls had always fascinated him. Ginny was smart too, but that was different. It should have been different with Hermione too. She was like a sister. She and Ron were in love. Right? Right.

In any case, Hermione fixed him with her dark brown eyes. "Come on Charlie."

"I most certainly will not!" He suddenly realized how that could be misconstrued. "Come on that is. Or agree to this insanity.

She sighed. "What's the harm?"

"The harm! The harm is some idiot could take advantage of my baby sister!"

"I thought you wanted Ginny happy?"

"Of course I do. Happy with Harry. The kind of bloke who can take care of her. And be a gentleman."

"And if he isn't?"

Charlie spun to look at her. "What are you saying?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry's a nice guy. He likes Ginny well enough. But he doesn't love her. There's a difference."

"But he could..." Charlie trailed off.

"No, Charlie. Harry's going to realize sooner or later that he can't keep Ginny in the gilded cage he wants her to stay in. And when he does, he'll let her go."

"Hermione..." Charlie began again.

"He tried to keep her from the final battle."

Charlie winced. "Can't imagine that went well."

She smiled. "Not at all. So will you help?"

He sighed. "Alright."

She shreiked with joy and leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck for a brief hug. She kissed his cheek. "You're a doll."

888

Charlie shook off improper thoughts about his brother's girlfriend and decided to set the first part of the plan into motion. He walked up to the Headmistress' office. Asuna Negi looked up from where she was writing. She looked haggard and tired.

"I don't know how Dumbledore did it." She sighed indicating for him to have a seat. Asuna was in her early twenties. By all rights she shouldn't have even been considered for the position she now held. But she was one of the best and her age was easy to overlook when you were under her command.

"Hard day?" Charlie asked.

"Hard month." She groaned. Charlie knew she was playing it up, but he let her. Asuna was an actress by nature and she overplayed every minor detail.

She leaned back in her chair. "So what can I do for you?"

He smiled. "What are your feelings towards a Halloween dance?"


	13. Rumors and courage

Chapter Thirteen

Rumors and Courage

Stupid Bloody Gryffindor courage. Deserts me when I need it the most.

The issue, as you might have guessed, is that I can't quite bring myself to ask the arrogantly gorgeous Draco Malfoy to a simple dance. True the git could ask me. But he saw himself as a teacher now, and therefore he couldn't possibly ask a student. But if a student happened to ask... well. I think you see.

There had been rumors of a Halloween dance for a few weeks, since right after school started but no one had ever found anything concrete. Headmistress Negi was reportedly fond of dances and I wouldn't have been surprised to find that the dance would become tradition for Negi's reign.

It wasn't until a few days ago that I managed to corner my brother and demand the truth out of him.

"Of course it's true, Gin."

I was sitting on his desk, swinging my legs to the soft jazz that Charlie always played. (And I mean always. Like non stop. always!) (Luckily I didn't mind. Jazz was cool. I could never name the tunes the way he did but it wasn't breaking my heart.) (Know who else liked Jazz? Hermione. It was kinda creepy really. She and Charlie were a lot alike. But enough of that.)

"So there's going to be a dance in two weeks?"

"Yup."

"Guys 'vite girls?"

"Any way. Just don't go askin' two boys until you know which you'd rather go with." He said with a conspiritorial wink. I rolled my eyes. Charlie was a dear, but somedays he just didn't get me. Or girls period.

I let his words soak for a day as the other girls in my dorm rushed around trying to find dates. I was in no real hurry. At least I hoped I wouldn't have to be.

The next day it dawned on me fully. There was going to be a dance. I would get to dance with hot guys. (Ok, so my mind was fixated on one guy in particular, but that's ok. Right? Right.)

Then of course came the question. What if he doesn't want to go with me?

Panic is a stupid silly thing. It achieves nothing while making you look like a total fool over something that will most likely not happen. But occasionally I indulge by girly side.

So I was panicing. Big time. Hyperventalating (well almost).

I rushed outside and to the Quidditch pitch, where I always went when upset. I grabbed a spare broom.How the hell was I going to ask him? Sure we were comfortable with each other. But that meant nothing. I wanted to know, _know_ that he would say yes.

I zipped around the castle a few times before I found myself in front of his window. I had discovered it a few weeks ago and often sat infront of it on the broom. (No I am _not_ a stalker.)

I sat there for a few moments, gathering my will and watching him. He was bent over a pile of papers, his loose blonde hair falling into his face. He was gorgeous that way.

He must have sensed me for he looked up andsmiled. A real smile. And I caved. I flew over to the window as he opened it.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He drawled.

I planned to act aloof but before I knew it, I was asking.

"Wannagototheballwithme?" I asked in a single sigh.

"Excuse me?" He asked with a lifted brow.

My courage decided to take a rain check. I flushed and started off. Something grabbed the back of my cloak and I was pulled back to Draco. He smiled down at me.

"Of course." He replied quietly. Then he kissed me.

And nothing was ever the same.

(A/N: (gasp!) Another fic that's almost done! I'm thinking two more chapters!


	14. The Ball and Epilogue

Chapter Fourteen

The Ball

I smoothed my dress and tried desparately not to fidget. I had chosen a brilliant green dress with a low back and delicate scoop neckline. A simple emerald pendant winked from the hollow of my throat.

"You look beautiful."

I turned, my curled hair bouncing around my head, to see Draco approach in a tuxedo.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I replied with a quiet smile.

He returned it and held out his arm. "Shall we make some heads turn?"

I linked my arm with his. "Let's."

You can be quite sure we did. The moment the doors opened on us, every eye was on us. Daphne, who stood with Colin Creevey, smiled encouraginly at me. Hermione and Ron, who had been invited along with most of last year's class, also smiled. Well Hermione did. Ron... well he clearly wanted to glare, but he knew Hermione would kill him.

My gaze traveled around until it pulled to a screeching halt. I was staring at Harry Potter.

And he did not look happy.

(A/N: You have no idea how tempting it was to flush this chapter out and end it here. But alas, I think I would face at least five different death threats. So, the show must go on!)

I froze for half a second, feeling guilty. Then I shoved it away. Why should I feel bad? He was the one who ran away from me. was it my fault? I don't think so.

I straightened my back and strode gracefully in with Draco. He had noticed my gaze. He leaned in, knowing how it would look to Harry. "Do you want to handle it? Or should I?"

I smiled gratefully at him. "I can deal with him."

Draco nodded and left under the pretense of getting us punch.

Harry stormed over. I resisted the urge to place my hands on my hips.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

I regarded him with what I hoped was coolness. "Waiting for my date."

"Ginny!"

"What?" I demanded right back. "You take off like the spoiled little brat that you are and you expect me to wait for you? Indefinitely?"

He flushed. "I certainly did!"

I sneered at him. "In case you forget, we're not dating any more. And unless you want trouble, I suggest you leave now."

He reached out and gripped my arm. "You harlot!"

I felt the blood drain from my face. I pulled my arm from his grasp and hissed violently, "Don't ever touch me again!"

I spun, intent on separating myself from him when he grabbed me again. I started to turn when a silver and black flash beat me to it. Draco's knuckles cracked against Harry's jaw.

He shook his hand as Harry crumpled. The music had stopped to watch our drama. Draco turned to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me softly.

I smiled and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. "I am now."

888

Hermione smiled at the couple from behind her hands. She had done it.

Epilogue

Ron and Hermione married with in five years of graduating Hogwarts. They argued frequently and had five children, all boys.

Charlie settled down with Asuna. Though he never fully forgot his feelings for Hermione, Asuna managed to provide a suitable distraction when he needed it. Asuna and Charlie worked at Hogwarts until thier deaths. They had two children, a girl and a boy.

Daphne had a sordid affair with Colin Creevey before she fell in love with and married Fred Weasley. They too had two children, both twin boys.

Colin got over Daphne and ended up turning gay with Calvin Stant, a wizard from France.

George Weasley was eventually hooked by Angelina Johnson.

Harry returned to Australia where he met and fell in love with a stripper named Sara Stickly.

Ginny and Draco married three years after she graduated. She took Pomphrey's position as Nurse while Draco kept his role. They lived happily together for the rest of their lives, ending up with eight children. One was a girl. Her name was Hermione Hope Weasley.

The end!

(A/N: Ta da! Whew. That's another fic finished! GO me!


End file.
